becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Arrabo
Mia Arrabo was born on July 21, 1428 in the North African region of Maghrib, known today as Morocco. She was the daughter of Nador Al-Hassan Arrabo, a wealthy landowner and businessman who was part of a powerful Berber Dynasty. __TOC__ Early Life At age 19 her mother Elizabeth (a local soothsayer) foretold that Mia would wed a great and powerful man and arranged for Mia to marry a nobleman named Zar Abi Iberia, whom Mia openly despised. Lord Arrabo convinced his wife to wait until Mia was 21 before marrying her off. Meeting With Destiny thumb|Mia on her 21st BirthdayFor her 21st birthday, Mia was taken on a trip to Constantinople with her sister Mesha and her cousin Ishtar. One day while shopping in the market place, she ran into a cleric named Jolen. Lord Jolen was head of a Church and asked Mia if she wanted to join. At first Mia turned Jolen down, but after Jolen mysteriously healed her sister of malaria, she instantly became infatuated with him and his strange powers and joined his congregation. She often met with Jolen in private and during the evening hours when no one was around and they could have privacy. Mia finally came to the conclusion that Jolen was not of this world. She asked Jolen if he was sent from Allah. Jolen said he wasn't. She asked him if he was a Christian. Again, he answered no. She asked him if he was a Judaist. Jolen finally told her, "I am the Masked your Bastard". Getting to Know a Lumi-Visian Sage Mia and Jolen got to know one another by meeting in public, using their religious beliefs to mask their true intentions. They talked about the fate of the Byzantine Empire and the great city of Constantinople, which was on the verge of all-out war with the Ottoman Empire led by Muhammad II. But whenever Jolen asked questions about her martial status, Mia made it clear to Jolen that she was engaged to Zar Abi Iberia and that Jolen was welcome to attend the wedding. But Jolen could see that Mia wasn't happy with her fiancé and asked why she was so eager to wed. Mia then told Jolen that her mother once told her that she would meet and marry and total stranger who was very powerful. Mia said that her mother was wrong about the man being a stranger because she knew her fiancé Zar since she was 8 years old. Jolen told Mia that her mother was right about the stranger. Mia saw Jolen as a gentleman she could speak her mind to, whereas Zar viewed Mia as property who had no say any matter. Friendly flirting occurred between them, but Jolen never went too far. He also made Mia laugh and for this she enjoyed his company. For his kindness and understanding, Mia offered to make Jolen a cassock so that he didn't look “out of place”. Mia also got a job as a seamstress at a noble’s estate, which gave her access to the sewing materials she needed. When the subject of Jolen's purpose in the city came up again, Mia was again told he was the masked her bastard. Confused by this, Mia asked Jolen to remove his mask. When he did, Mia fainted at the sight of his true face. But this revelation only made her more determined to find out who Jolen-Heli really was. Courtship & Marriage Mia found herself being drawn into the Holy Father Church with its Sacred Lumi-Visian Writ that foretold the coming of an Information Network on earth known as the Universal Library. Mia was told by Jolen that she was the Chosen One to be the vessel for what his people called The Promised Key and The Living Cipher. On the night before Mia was to return to her homeland, she told Jolen that she wanted to "have his child". On the day Mia was to return to Rabat, she stayed behind and sent Mesha and Ishtar home. Because Mia sent her younger sister and cousin back home while she remained in Constantinople, Mia was worried that her father would send agents of his estate to look for her. To explain her last minute actions, Mia wrote a letter to her father about how she'd met Lord Jolen and fallen in love with him. Mia continued to date Jolen, becoming more and more infatuated with him. To her, every moment with Jolen was intoxicating, a drug of joyful bliss that she could not live without. He was mysterious, yet very kind to her. Mia was captivated by the masked man and within a few months she married him. Sometime later, Mia received a letter from her father and, to her surprise, he wasn't upset with her at all. Lord Arrabo confessed that he purposely sent Mia to the great city to "find herself". He knew that Mia didn't want to marry Zar and that she'd be unhappy if she stayed in Rabat and that a free spirit shouldn't be caged. Mia shed tears of joy not only for this revelation, but upon discovering that she was with child. When Zar found out that Mia was married to Lord Jolen, he married Mia's cousin Ishtar only to spite her. Motherhood In May of 1450, Mia gave birth to her first and only son, Pia. Mia's mother Elizabeth was displeased with Mia's choice and hated baby Pia. She told Mia to kill Pia before he grew up and found a way to destroy the entire world. When her son was six months old, a metal mask like Jolen's grew in on the child's face. Mia wanted to abandon the boy, but Jolen told her that Pia was special and she raised Pia until he matured into an adult. The First Lady Bishop Mia lived to see Pia become the Arch Bishop and later rise to Cardinal of the Church. She served under her son for many years before she left the Congregation and returned to Morocco to live with her cousin Ishtar after Ishtar's husband Zar passed away. Later Life Jolen often came down and spent time with Mia and his celestial power preserved her even in her old age. Mia died in her sleep on October 13, 1537. Pia was deeply saddened over her death. He buried her somewhere in Rabat; only Jolen-Heli and Pia know the exact location of her grave site. Mia lived to be 109. Category:Bishops of Bastard characters